Jiwa Yg Tertukar
by Lance Jeevas
Summary: jiwa Pein dan Naruto ketukar! gimana kehidupan mereka setelah mereka berganti raga? bagaimana cara utk mengembalikan mereka ke tubuh mereka masing-masing? apa tanggapan dari anggota Akatsuki yg lain? penasaran? baca aja! Warning! AU, OOC, GaJe, DLL
1. Chapter 1

**Jiwa yg tertukar**

**Disclaimer : Mas Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : K+ aja deh**

**Pairing : Akatsuki & Naruto**

**Warning! : AU, OOC, GaJe, DLL**

**This Fic is…**

**J U S T F O R F U N**

Note : utk chap. Berikutnya di butuhkan OC tambahan sebagai :

Dukun (max. 2 sebagai 1 dukunnya dan 1 asistennya)

Paranormal (max. 3)

Dokter jiwa (max. 2 sebagai 1 dokter dan 1 asistennya)

Teman yg mengusulkan ide atau saran kepada Pein dan Naruto supaya kembali ke tubuh masing2 (max. 3)

Di suatu pagi, tepatnya di desa (tpi keliatan kayak kota) Konohagakure, tepatnya (lg) di KHS, sekelompok siswa yg sedang berkumpul di kelas IXsedang melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari mereka.

"wooii… Sasuke lo udah ngerjain PR fisika yg kemaren blom..!" teriak salah satu siswa yg bernama Naruto

"blom tinggal 2 soal lg…" jawab pria yg bernama Sasuke dengan nada bosan

"bagaimana denganmu Pein?" tanyanya kepada Pein (ceritanya Akatsuki dan Nauruto dkk sekelas)

"diem lo lg ngerjain nih!" seru Pein kesal karna aktivitas menconteknya terganggu

"huh, dasar rambut duren!" dengus Naruto kesal

"kau juga sama saja baka!" balasnya

"aku ini 'jenius'! kau yg BAKA!" balas Naruto pake toa hasil nyolong dari kantor Hokage

"APA KATAMU!" teriak Pein ga kalah kenceng

Terjadilah pertempuran antara sesama makhluk kepala duren di kelas IX

"hei,kalian berdua hentikan!" seru Gaara seraya mencoba menghentikan pertempuran makhluk sesama kepala duren tersebut

"DIAM KAU! SIAPA SAJA YG BERANI MENDEKAT AKAN KAMI HAJAR!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan

'kayak anjing dan kucing…' batin Gaara

"HEI KALIAN BERDUA! HENTIKAN PERKELAHIAN KALIAN!" seru Itachi dan Sasuke seraya mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan

"baik, baik… kami berhenti" kata mereka (Pein & Naruto) bersamaan

Mereka pun berhenti bertengkar dengan perasaan yg masih kacau balau

'sial! kalo aja si Itachi ga ngaktifin Mangekyou Sharingan-nya, kan' gua bakalan ngehajar tuh anak (baca : Naruto) sampe babak telur! eh, salah maksudnya babak belur' batin Pein menggerutu (author : padahal kan' sendirinya punya Rinnegan… ckckck)

'baka Sasuke! Kalo dia ga menghentikan kami, si Pein udah gua buat jadi kayak boneka ancur yg di buang pemiliknya ke tempat sampah!' umpat Naruto dalam hati

'dasar Uchiha kampret!' umpat mereka berdua dalam hati

**Skip Time**

TENG… TENG… TENG…

Bel tanda pelajaran pertama di mulai pun berbunyi (pelajaran pertama adalah fisika dan yg mengajar adalah Shizune-sensei)

"nah anak2, keluarkan PR kalian yg kemarin!" perintah Shizune

'sial! Gara2 si Naruto PR gua kurang 4 soal lg!' batin Pein

'aaarrrghhh…. Gara2 si Pein gua jadi lupa nyontek!' batin Naruto

Sasuke? Dia saat keributan terjadi, ia sempat menyontek ke Itachi

"Naruto! Kenapa kau tidak mengerjakan PR!" bentak Shizune

"a, anu Shizune-sensei… a, aku ketiduran saat hendak mengerjakannya…" jawab Naruto sambil mencari-cari alasan

"ya sudah, sekarang kau berdiri di depan pintu!" perintah Shizune kepada Naruto

'hahaha sukurin kau Naruto!' batin Pein

"dan kau Pein! Kenapa kau hanya mengerjakan 1 soal!" bentak Shizune yg habis memeriksa PR Pein

DEG

"I, itu…"

"kau juga berdiri di depan pintu bersama Naruto!" perintah Shizune

"baik…" kata Pein pasrah

'dasar leader ga becus, padahal tadi udh gua kasih contekan (bekas hasil nyontek dari Itachi)…ckckck' batin Kisame

'ih, leader-senpai malu2'in, Tobi aja udh ngerja'in' batin Tobi (meledek tuh)

'makanya berdo'alah kepada Jashin-sama!' batin Hidan promosi -?-

**Di luar kelas**

"aarghh… ini gara2 kau Naruto! Aku jadi tidak selesai mencontek!" kata Pein menyalahkan Naruto

"salahku? Ini salahmu Pein! Aku jadi lupa mencontek ke Sasuke!" balasnya

"apa katamu!" amarah Pein meledak bagai c4-nya Deidara -?-

"apa! Kau berani!" bentak Naruto

"hei kalian berdua! Jangan ribut di luar sana!" teriak Shizune dari dalam kelas

"ukh.." dengus mereka berdua

"hei kalian berdua! Tolong angkut barang2 ke laboraturium!" teriak guru kimia mereka Orochimaru-sensei yg sedang membawa 2 kotak penuh benda percobaan

"tunggu kami akan minta izin ke Shizune-sensei dulu!" balas Pein

"baiklah!" kata Orochimaru

Pein pun masuk ke dalam kelas utk meminta izin

"permisi Shizune-sensei, kami di mintai tolong oleh Orochimaru-sensei utk membawakan barang2nya ke laboraturium… jadi, boleh kah kami pergi?" Tanya Pein meminta izin

"baiklah" kata Shizune member izin

"terima kasih sensei" kata Pein dan pergi ke luar kelas

"bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto dan Orochimaru kepada Pein yg baru keluar

"kita di izinkan" katanya

"bagus sekarang angkut barang2 ini ke laboraturium dan JANGAN SAMPAI JATUH!" perintah Orochimaru dengan member penekanan pada kata 'jangan sampai jatuh'

"memangnyaa ini apa sensei?" Tanya Naruto kepada Orochimaru

"ini adalah ramuan utk menukar jiwa pada orang yg terkena tetesan dari ramuan itu" jelas Orochimaru

"oohh…" Pein dan Naruto ber-oh ria

"ingat jangan sampai jatuh!" kata Orochimaru mengingatkan

"baik sensei!" kata mereka sambil mengangkat barang2 tersebut dan pergi berlalu

Mereka pun mengangkut barang2 tersebut ke laboraturium

"hei kau penasaran tidak tentang ramuan ini?" Tanya Pein

"ya aku juga penasaran bagaimana jika ramuan ini tertetes ke seseorang" balas Naruto

"hei, bagaimana kalau kita coba?" Tanya Pein menawarkan

"oke, tapi pada siapa?" kata Naruto

"bagaimana kalau pada-" belum selesai Pein bicara, mereka tersandung kaki masing2 dan jatuh secara bersamaan

DUUAARR

Ramuan yg mereka bawa meledak dan menimbulkan asap yg tebal dan cahaya yg aneh

"uuwaaa…." Teriak mereka berdua saat mata mereka menghadapi cahaya yg sangat terang

Wuusshh…

Asap pun perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang dan menampilkan sosok mereka berdua

"a, apa yg terjadi pada kita?" Tanya Pein (yg berada di tubuh Naruto)

"aku juga tidak tahu…" jawab Naruto (yg berada dalam tubuh Pein)

'kok aku merasakan ada yg berbeda ya… jagan2…' batin mereka berdua yg mulai menyadari akan perbedaan fisik yg mereka rasakan

"aaahhh…. tubuhku….." teriak keduanya saat melihat tubuh mereka yg bertukan (saling melihat satu sama lain)

**TBC**

Author : hahahaha selesai juga fic asal-asalan ini…

Btw, buat chap. Berikutnya udh di kasih tau di atas tadi utk mengadakan beberapa OC tambahan

**Don't Forget To Review**

**Coz, Review Is Crucial To Continue This Fic**


	2. Chapter 2

"a, apa yg terjadi pada kita?" Tanya Pein (yg berada di tubuh Naruto)

"aku juga tidak tahu…" jawab Naruto (yg berada dalam tubuh Pein)

'kok aku merasakan ada yg berbeda ya… jagan2…' batin mereka berdua yg mulai menyadari akan perbedaan fisik yg mereka rasakan

"aaahhh…. tubuhku….." teriak keduanya saat melihat tubuh mereka yg bertukan (saling melihat satu sama lain)

**Jiwa Yg Tertukar Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kshimoto**

**Rated : K+**

**Warning! : AU, OOC, GaJe, De eL eL**

Author : hehehe…. Sorry buat para readers yg udh nunggu'in fic gaje ini (emang ada ya?).

Saia, update-nya lama karna beberapa faktor (halaaah…) yaitu : rusaknya internet, di tempat liburan ga ada internet (n lupa bawa modem), males ngetik (haha), ga punya ide, dll.

Buat para readers yg udh mencalonkan diri jadi OC, saia terima kasih bangetz dan maaf kalo di fic ini OC kalian jadi OOC (hehehe)

**Oke,,, Happy Reading**

"aaarrgghhh…. Naruto apa yg kamu lakukan,baka!" maki Pein sambil mencekik tubuh Naruto (baca : tubuh Pein)

"he, hentikan… a, aku tidak bisa bernafas!" berontak Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan cekikan Pein

"kalau kau tidak membuatku tersandung sama kakimu kita tidak akan jadi begini!" teriak Pein sambil melepaskan Naruto (baca : melemparkan) ke lantai

"ugh… ini juga salahmu bodoh! Kalau kau tidak menyarankan 'ide' gilamu itu kita tidak akan jadi begini!" balas Naruto sambil mencoba berdiri dengan rasa sakit

"oke, oke… jadi ini semua salah kita, begitu!" Tanya Pein setengah teriak

"yah… kira-kira begitulah…" jawab Naruto dengan nada malas

"huuhh…" Pein mendengus kesal

"jadi bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Naruto

"mana kutahu…" jawab Pein

"bagaimana kalau kita minta tolong pada Orochimaru-sensei?" kata Naruto member saran

"kau gila! Bagaimana jadinya kita kalau dia (baca : Orochimaru) tahu kalau kita meledakan ramuannya itu!" maki Pein

"habis… mau bagaimana lg?"

"huh… baiklah aku puny aide"

"apa?" Tanya Naruto

"kita jalani saja kehidupan kita masing-masing dengan tubuh 'baru' kita lal-" belum sempat Pein melanjutkan idenya, Naruto sudah memotongnya dengan pedan -?- eh, maksudnya dengan omongannya

"kau gila! Bagaimana jadinya kalau aku menjalani hidup seperti kau!" Tanya Naruto

"diamlah bi*ch! Kau belum mendengar ideku sepenuhnya!" bentak Pein

"lalu apa lanjutannya?"

"lalu kalau kita sudah merasa tidak kuat… kita katakana saja terus terang kepada teman-teman (baca : Akatsuki) kalau kita berdua bertukar tubuh…" lanjut Pein

"teman-teman?" Tanya Naruto bingung

"para geng Akatsuki maksudku! Mereka tahu bermacam-macam hal aneh –terutama Hidan- tentang supranatural!" jelasnya

"oohh… baiklah kalau begitu…"

"baiklah… kita kembali ke kelas dan bersikap semestinya" ucap Pein

"oke"

'sabar, Pein… kau harus tahan menghadapi semua cobaan ini! Kalau tidak sanggup tinggal lambaikan tangan dan berteriak **"SAYA TIDAK SANGGUP!" **kepada juru cameramen (loh… kok jadi uji nyali gini ya?)'

'sabar, Naruto! Kalau ga sabar, nanti Kyuubi keluar! Ah, sekarang akukan sedang di tubuhnya Pein, ngapain khawatir soal Kyuubi! Hehehe…'

'**HEI… AKU DENGAR ITU…'**kata Kyuubi yg ternyata ikut berpindah ke tubuh Pein

'hah? kenapa lo juga ikut pindah!' Tanya Naruto

'**HUH… SUKA-SUKA GUE 'KAN?**' bentak Kyuubi

Alhasil mereka pun perang batin

"permisi… kami kembali…" kata Pein kepada gurunya (baca : Kakashi-sensei)

"oohh… Naruto, mana Pein?" Tanya sang guru

"saya sendiri pak!" kata Pein

"hei, jangan bercanda Naruto! Pein apanya!" bentak sang guru

'ups, gua lupa kalo sekarang gua lg di tubuhnya si Naruto'

"I, iya sorry pak!"

"duduk saja!" perintah sang guru

"baik, pak!" 'Naruto' pun duduk ke kursinya 'Pein'

"permisi…" kata 'Pein'

"oh, Pein dariman saja kamu? Cepat duduk!" suruh sang guru ketika 'Pein' memasuki ruangan

"baik pak!"

Setelah 'Pein' duduk di tempat 'Naruto' guru pun menjelaskan tentang pelajaran

"nah anak-anak… jadi, NH4OH = NH4 + OH- dan blablabla…" jelas guru panjang lebar

TENG… TENG… suara bel berbunyi menandakan bahwa pelajaran berakhir dan diganti oleh jam istirahat

"nah… sekian dulu pelajaran dari bapak, jangan lupa kerjakan PR hal. 156 no. 1-10!" pamit sang guru

"iya paakkk…!" jawab semua murid

Guru tersebut pun langsung meninggalkan ruangan kelas

"hah… gila tuh guru kalo ngejelasin lama bangetz!" seru Hidan mengeluh

"ho oh… PR-nya aja yg susah-susah!" sambung Mizuki yg duduk di sebelah Hidan sambil tetap membaca komiknya

"eh, emang di kasih PR ya?" Tanya Hitomi polos

"eh, lo kalo jadi anak dengerin dong! Jangan bengong aja!" kata Kisame

"eh, udh guys! Namanya juga pelajar… pasti ada sikap negatif ama positif-nya terhadap pelajaran kimia" kata Kakuzu –sok- bijak

"ho oh" ucap Itachi pelan

"mendingan kita cari cara utk ngumpulin duit aja!"usul Kakuzu

"eh, buset dah ni anak… belum juga 5 menit udh ngomong soal duit lagi…" kata Zetsu sambil ngeluh

"biarin dong…"

"emang lo biasanya dapet duit dari mana?" Tanya Konan

"meres guru…" jawab Kakuzu polos

"NANI! Udh gila lo ya! Lo bisa di DO tau!" seru Sasori

"iya, un! Nanti Akatsuki semua uangnya di bawa lo kabur (karna uang Akatsuki di pegang Kakuzu), un!" kata Deidara

"eh,senpai! Meres itu apa sih?" Tanya Tobi polos

"et dah nih bocah! Meres itu kayak malak lg tau!" jawab Hidan

"malak itu apa?" tanyanya lg

"aarrghh… rese' banget sih lo! Tuh, Tanya aja sama si leader!" seru Hidan sambil nunjuk kearah si 'Pein'

"leader-senpai!" panggil Tobi

"apa?" jawab 'Naruto'

"eh, aku manggil Pein! Bukan kamu Naruto!" balas Tobi

'ups'

'Pein' yg baru nyadar akhirnya menoleh kearah Tobi

"apa?" Tanya 'Pein'

"malak itu apa sih?" kata Tobi balik bertanya

"malak itu… er…"

"?"

"eh, eh, Pein! Malak itu apaan sih?" Tanya Naruto sambil bisik-bisik ke 'Naruto'

"malak ntuh minta'in duit atau semacamnya secara paksa ke korbannya" balas Pein ke Naruto pake bisik-bisik

"jadi… apa leader?" Tanya Tobi (lg)

"jadi… malak itu minta'in duit atau semacamnya secara paksa ke korbannya" jelas 'Pein' panjang lebar

"oohh…"

"emang lo meresnya make apa?" Tanya Itachi

"gue ancam tuh guru" jawabnya enteng

"senpai! Ngancam itu ap-" belum selesai Tobi bertanya (lg), topengnya udh di masukin tanah liat sama Deidara

"mmfhhh…" ronta Tobi

"jadi?" Tanya Itachi lagi

"gue dapet info dari si Arechi" kata Kakuzu sambil nunjuk si Akechi

"anak itu?" Tanya Konan sambil nunjuk Akechi

"iya" jawab Kakuzu sambil berjalan menuju Akechi

"hei, ada info lg ga?" Tanya Kakuzu kepada Akechi

"ada" jawabnya

"apaan?"

"Orochimaru-sensei ketahuan membuat 'ramuan' aneh di luar sepengetahuan pihak sekolah" jawabnya

"hmmm…"

'ja, jangan-jangan ramuan 'itu'?' batin 'Naruto' yg mendegar pernyataan itu

"baiklah sepulang sekolah aku akan menemui guru itu" kata Kakuzu semangat

TENG… TENG… TENG…

Suara bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, dan para murid pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing kecuali para Akatsuki dan Kakuzu yg lg melaksanakan 'misi' nya tersebut

'Pein' terpaksa ikut ke markas Akatsuki di hutan, sedangkan 'Naruto' harus main bola bareng Sasuke cs

Sesampainya di markas Akatsuki, 'Pein' pun di suruh ikut pesta ulang tahun Akatsuki yg ke-2

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKATSUKI!" teriak Tobi make toa yg disambut meriah oleh para anggota yg lain (- 'Pein')

Deidara sibuk kejar-kejaran dengan Tobi yg telah mencuri kuenya (kue? Oh ya uang yg di dapet Kakuzu hasil meresnya di pake buat beli perlengkapan pesta ulang tahun. Anehnya, Kakuzunya ikhlas-ikhlas aja)

Sasori lg rebutan saos dengan Hidan dan mengakibatkan tumpahnya saos itu kemana-mana

Itachi iseng masukin krim anti kripunya ke kuenya Zetsu, tapi yg namanya kanibal juga ga kenal rasa asal perut kenyang

Kisame dan Kakuzu sedang minum-minum dengan anehnya karna Kisame minumnya lewat mulut dan insangnya

Konan lg nyuruh-nyuruh 'Pein' utk ngambil makanan dan minuman buat dia

'Pein'? dia TERSIKSA!

Nah… kita lihat keadaan 'Naruto' yg sedang bermain bola

'Naruto' yg jadi kipper hanya menahan sakit karna semua tendangan mengenai wajah atau tubuhnya

Dan kalau bolanya gol, di pasti di gebukin sama Sasuke dan teman-teman setimnya.

'**ARRRGGHHH….. GUA GA KUAT LAGI!' **teriakn mereka berdua dalam hati

**TBC**

Author : hahaha akhirnya selesai juga 1 chapter…

Pein & Naruto : WOOYY! AUTHOR SIALAN, CEPET KELUARIN KAMI DARI MASALAH INI!

Author : iya, iya… sabar aja

Pein & Naruto : MANA BISA SABAR!

Author : tenang kita liat aja chapter berikutnya. Be Te We, buat dukun, paranormal, dan asistennya, maaf kalo di chap. Ini ga di tampilkan karna rencanya akan di tampilkan setelah 'Pein' & 'Naruto' mengaku kepada Akatsuki a.k.a next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

'**ARRRGGHHH….. GUA GA KUAT LAGI!'**teriakn mereka berdua dalam hati

**Jiwa Yg Tertukar Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning! : AU, OOC, GaJe, De eL eL**

Hari-hari penuh 'penderitaan' bagi Naruto & Pein terus berlanjut sampai suatu pagi mereka mengakui tentang 'kejadian' yg menimpa mereka.

**~~X~~**

Pagi itu, di KHS, para anggota geng Akatsuki sedang berkumpul mengerumuni 'Pein' dan 'Naruto' yg sedang menceritakan tentang 'kejadian' itu.

"sumpah! Gua ga nyangka bakal jadi kayak gini!" seru 'Naruto'.

"emang kejadiannya kayak gimana sih?" Tanya Itachi penasaran.

"gini nih…" kata 'Naruto'.

Flashback

"aarghh… ini gara2 kau Naruto! Aku jadi tidak selesai mencontek!" kata Pein menyalahkan Naruto

"salahku? Ini salahmu Pein! Aku jadi lupa mencontek ke Sasuke!" balasnya

"apa katamu!" amarah Pein meledak bagai c4-nya Deidara -?-

"apa! Kau berani!" bentak Naruto

"hei kalian berdua! Jangan ribut di luar sana!" teriak Shizune dari dalam kelas

"ukh.." dengus mereka berdua

"hei kalian berdua! Tolong angkut barang2 ke laboraturium!" teriak guru kimia mereka Orochimaru-sensei yg sedang membawa 2 kotak penuh benda percobaan

"tunggu kami akan minta izin ke Shizune-sensei dulu!" balas Pein

"baiklah!" kata Orochimaru

Pein pun masuk ke dalam kelas utk meminta izin

"permisi Shizune-sensei, kami di mintai tolong oleh Orochimaru-sensei utk membawakan barang2nya ke laboraturium… jadi, boleh kah kami pergi?" Tanya Pein meminta izin

"baiklah" kata Shizune member izin

"terima kasih sensei" kata Pein dan pergi ke luar kelas

"bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto dan Orochimaru kepada Pein yg baru keluar

"kita di izinkan" katanya

"bagus sekarang angkut barang2 ini ke laboraturium dan JANGAN SAMPAI JATUH!" perintah Orochimaru dengan member penekanan pada kata 'jangan sampai jatuh'

"memangnyaa ini apa sensei?" Tanya Naruto kepada Orochimaru

"ini adalah ramuan utk menukar jiwa pada orang yg terkena tetesan dari ramuan itu" jelas Orochimaru

"oohh…" Pein dan Naruto ber-oh ria

"ingat jangan sampai jatuh!" kata Orochimaru mengingatkan

"baik sensei!" kata mereka sambil mengangkat barang2 tersebut dan pergi berlalu

Mereka pun mengangkut barang2 tersebut ke laboraturium

"hei kau penasaran tidak tentang ramuan ini?" Tanya Pein

"ya aku juga penasaran bagaimana jika ramuan ini tertetes ke seseorang" balas Naruto

"hei, bagaimana kalau kita coba?" Tanya Pein menawarkan

"oke, tapi pada siapa?" kata Naruto

"bagaimana kalau pada-" belum selesai Pein bicara, mereka tersandung kaki masing2 dan jatuh secara bersamaan

DUUAARR

Ramuan yg mereka bawa meledak dan menimbulkan asap yg tebal dan cahaya yg aneh

"uuwaaa…." Teriak mereka berdua saat mata mereka menghadapi cahaya yg sangat terang

Wuusshh…

Asap pun perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang dan menampilkan sosok mereka berdua

"a, apa yg terjadi pada kita?" Tanya Pein (yg berada di tubuh Naruto)

"aku juga tidak tahu…" jawab Naruto (yg berada dalam tubuh Pein)

'kok aku merasakan ada yg berbeda ya… jagan2…' batin mereka berdua yg mulai menyadari akan perbedaan fisik yg mereka rasakan

"aaahhh…. tubuhku….." teriak keduanya saat melihat tubuh mereka yg bertukan (saling melihat satu sama lain)

End Of Flashback

"jadi gitu deh…" kata 'Pein' pasrah plus dongkol sama tuh guru.

"hmm… emang bener-bener tuh guru satu! Masa bikin 'ramuan' yg sangat berbahaya seperti itu!" kata Konan yg ikut-ikutan dongkol sama Orochimaru-sensei.

"lagian… kalian juga sih! Pake acara jail segala, makanya kualat!" kata Hidan ngejek.

"apa lo bilang!" tantang 'Naruto' ga terima.

"eh, udah-udah… mendingan kita cari jalan keluarnya aja!" kata Zetsu.

"bener kata Zetsu-senpai! Kita ga boleh biarin leader-senpai terus berada di tubuh Naruto!" seru Tobi menyetujui saran Zetsu.

"tapi bagaimana caranya?" Tanya 'Pein'.

"bagaimana kalo bilang aja ke Orochimaru-sensei" usul Hitomi.

"gila lo! Gimana kalo kita sampe di DO!" seru 'Naruto' ga setuju.

"gua setuju sama usulnya Hitomi" kata Konan.

"gimana kalo kita ke paranormal ato ke dukun aja?" usul Hidan.

"NGGAK! Pasti ngeluarin duit! Kalo gitu, gue setuju ama usulnya si Hitomi! 'kan, tuh guru bisa gua peres, dengan alasan 'ramuan bapak telah membuat teman kami dalam kesusahan!' 'kan?" seru Kakuzu nolak.

"kalo kita sih setuju-setuju aja sama semua usul kalian, toh bukan kita ini yg dimarahin" kata Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori berbarengan.

"lo semua pada ga setia kawan!" kata 'Naruto' sambil pundung di pojokan.

"mendingan gini, kita pertama lakukan usul yg disarankan ama Hidan. Terus kalo tetep ga bisa, kita minta bantuan ke Orochimaru-sensei aja" kata Sasori member pengarahan.

"iya, un!" kata Deidara setuju dengan arahan Sasori.

"hmm… ide lo bagus juga" kata 'Naruto', 'Pein', dkk.

"oke deh kita coba. Tapi, UANGnya bagaimana?" Tanya Kakuzu lebay, terutama di bagian UANG.

"ya pake uang lo lah…" kata semuanya (- Kakuzu).

"N to the G to the G to the AK! NGGAK!" teriak Kakuzu.

"pelit lo!" kata 'Naruto'.

"biarin! Lagian uang gua (baca : uang Akatsuki) udah tinggal dikit gara-gara pesta 2 hari yg lalu (ceritanya udh 3 hari Pein dan Naruto bertukar tubuh. Termasuk hari ini)!" seru Kakuzu ngebela diri (ato lebih tepatnya : uangnya).

"ya udah pake uang patungan aja dulu" kata 'Pein'.

"hmm… boleh juga. Nah sekarang, KUMPULIN SEMUA UANG LO PADA!" teriak Kakuzu nagihin uang patungan kepada temen-temen nya.

"jeezz… ok, ok nih!" seru Itachi, dkk dongkol sambil nyerahin uang kepada sang 'bendahara'.

"nah kalo gitu kita mesti nyari dukun n paranormal!" seru 'Naruto' semangat.

"tapi… KEMANA?" Tanya semuanya yg otomatis ngebuat semangat tadi berubah jadi kebingungan.

"iya ya…" katanya.

"mau kemana lo?" Tanya Hidan ke Kakuzu yg lg berjalan kearah Akechi duduk.

"oi, lo tau tempat dukun ato paranormal ga?" Tanya Kakuzu kepada Akechi.

"kalo dukun gua ga tau, tapi kalo paranormal gua tau" jawabnya.

"sungguh? Di mana?" tanyanya lg.

"lu jalan ke depang gang sekolah ini, terus belok kanan, lu luruuusss aja sampe ada warung kopi dengan papan nama 'WARKOP SI UNYIL', trus belok kiri, luruuusss aja sampe pertigaan yg ada pos keamanannya, trus belok kanan, trus belok kiri, nyampe deh ke rumah (ato tempat kerja) nya si paranormal" jelas Akechi panjang lebar.

"aaarrrgghhh… gua ga ngerti! Mendingan lo anterin kita-kita aja ke sana!" teriak Kakuzu frustasi sama penjelasannya si Akechi.

"iya deh…" katanya dengan nada malas.

"ok guys gua udh nyuruh Akechi nganterin kita ke si paranormal" kata Kakuzu semangat.

"berarti tinggal dukun ya…?" kata Hidan.

"kalo dukun gue tau"

Semua langsung mengalihkan perhatian kepada sumber suara tersebut yg ternyata adalah Mizuki.

"lo tau?" Tanya Hidan.

"iye" jawabnya.

"di mana?" Tanya Zetsu.

"di –" belum sempat mengeluarkan suara, omongannya udh dipotong sama Kakuzu.

"udh dari pada lo ngejelasin, ntar lo anterin kita ke dukunnya aja" suruh Kakuzu yg masih frustasi sama penjelasannya Akechi.

"baiklah…" ucapnya pelan.

"eh, aku boleh ikut ga?" Tanya Hitomi.

"terserah" jawab 'Naruto'.

"makasih…" ucapnya pelan.

"ok! Pulang sekolah nanti kita langsung aja laksanain rencana kita!" seru 'Pein' semangat.

'**DIAMLAH BODOH! AKU SEDANG TIDUR!' **teriak Kyuubi.

'eh, lo tidur ya? Maaf deh…' kata Naruto meminta maaf.

'**huh, terserah…' **kata Kyuubi.

Merekapun kembali melakukan kegiatan sekolah sehari-hari hingga pulang sekolah.

**~~X~~**

"nah… kalian udh siap?" kata 'Naruto' semangat bak pemandu perjalanan, dsj.

"udaahhh…" jawab semuanya kompak bak anak mau piknik atau study tour.

"oke, ayo berangkat!" serunya semangat.

Merekapun berjalan berkilo-kilo (halaahh…) jauhnya utk mencapai tujuan.

"uhh… *hah* akhirnya nyampe *hah* juga…" kata semuanya sambil ngatur napas akibat lelah.

"jadi ini tempatnya" kata 'Pein' pelan.

"*hah* begitulah…" kata Akechi yg masih lelah.

"hmm… ga buruk juga utk sebuah 'kantor'." Kata Hidan.

"ayo kita masuk"ajak 'Naruto'.

"okee…"

Merekapun masuk ke 'kantor' tersebut.

"halo~ selamat datang!"sambut sang asisten bernama Rinne.

"siapa kau?" Tanya Konan.

"aku Rinne, asisten paranormal di sini" jelasnya.

"oh, baiklah antarkan kami ke atasanmu" perintah 'Naruto'.

"baik. Mari ikut saya" katanya.

"baik!" seru semuanya.

Merekapun mengikuti Rinne kedalam 'kantor' tersebut.

"selamat datang di tempatku" sambut sang paranormal.

"namaku Tsumetai Hiku" katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"oh, salam kenal Hiku-sama" kata 'Naruto' sambil berjabat tangan.

'Naruto' pun memperkenalkan namanya dan nama teman-temannya.

"masalah kami adalah-" belum sempat melanjutkan omongannya udh dipotong duluan sama sang paranormal.

"tubuh kalian tertukar kan?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk 'Naruto' & 'Pein'.

"bagaimana kau-"

"karna aku memiliki indra ke-6" katanya memotong ucapan 'Naruto' dan yg lainnya.

"oh" 'Naruto' dkk hanya ber-oh ria.

"itu karna-" belum sempat melanjutkan omongannya udh dipotong duluan sama sang paranormal.

"ramuan aneh guru kalian 'kan?" tanyanya melanjutkan omongan 'Naruto'.

'nih orang punya indra ke-6 ato dia ngintipin kita tiap hari ya?' batin semuanya heran.

"iya" jawab 'Pein'.

"nah sekarang aku akan melakukan semua yg aku bisa" jelasnya.

"baik" kata 'Naruto' & 'Pein' bersamaan.

Paranormal itu sedang melakukan sesuatu terhadap 'Naruto' & 'Pein', ia begitu tenang karna ia sekarang sedang memasuki 'hati' kedua orang tersebut.

"ASTAGFIRULLAH ALAZIM!" teriaknya ketika memasuki 'hati' 'Pein'.

"a, anda kenapa?" Tanya 'Pein' panic ketika melihat ekspresi ketakutan sang paranormal.

"jangan-jangan… anda…" kata 'Naruto' bikin semua yg ada di ruangan itu tegang.

GLUK… semua menelan ludah.

"terpana melihat 'kegantengan' tubuhku ya?" Tanya 'Naruto' bego, bangga, malu, plus gaje.

GUBRAK… semua orang yg mendengar pertanyaan tadi sedang berjatuh ria -?-.

"enak aja lo!" teriak sang paranormal sambil menjitak kepala 'Naruto' dengan sekuat tenaga.

"waddauuwww…" serunya kesakitan sambil megangin kepalanya.

"makanya lo jangan macem-macem!" seru Hiku.

"iya, iya… maaf…" katanya meminta maaf.

"trus ada apa dong?" Tanya Kisame.

"tadi, pas aku masuk ke 'hati' mereka aku merasa ada yg menatapku sadis di 'hati' dia" kata Hiku sambil nunjuk 'Pein'.

"eh, kenapa dengan 'hati'ku?" Tanya 'Pein'.

"tadi saat masuk, aku ditatap sepasang mata merah dan gigi taring yg menyeringai, juga aura merah yg aneh dan panas" jelasnya.

'ah, itu mah pasti si Kyuubi' batin semuanya.

'heh! Lo kalo ada orang masuk jangan dikasih tatapan ama seringai kayak gitu napa!' seru Naruto di batinnya.

'**suka-suka gue dong! Toh dia yg ngedeketin 'kandang' gue, sambil ngeliat-liat ga jelas lg!' **balas Kyuubi dongkol karna ada orang yg masuk kesitu lau seenaknya liat-liat.

'dia pan lg berusaha 'nyembuhin' gue!' balas Naruto ga mau kalah.

'**up to you lah…' **geram Kyuubi makin dongkol.

Dua setubuh itu pun berhenti berdebat.

"ng… Hiku-sama, kayaknya ada yg perlu saya jelasin…" kata 'Pein'.

"nggak! Gue ga mau denger! Pergi lo! Siluman!" usir Hiku.

Karna kesal 'Pein' mau banget nonkok si paranormal, terutama si Kyuubi yg emang udh dongkol karna dia disebut siluman (lah? Emang bener 'kan?). tapi, karna 'Naruto' dan yg lain menenangkannya, ia pun kembali tenang dan mereka keluar dari tempat itu.

"haaahhh… sekarang kita ke dukun…" kata 'Naruto' lesu.

"jauh ya…?" Tanya Sasori yg emang udh kecape'an.

"kalo jauh, Dei pulang ya, un?" Tanya Deidara cape.

"iya kita juga" kata Itachi, Kisame, dan Konan.

"sebenernya kit

"haaahhh… sekarang kita ke dukun…" kata 'Naruto' lesu.

"jauh ya…?" Tanya Sasori yg emang udh kecape'an.

"kalo jauh, Dei pulang ya, un?" Tanya Deidara cape.

"iya kita juga" kata Itachi, Kisame, dan Konan.

"sebenernya kita juga udh capek, tapi berhubung kita punya jurus nyerep ketanah (author lupa nama jurusnya), jadi kita bisa aja nyampe duluan" kata ZeTem dan ZeTih berbarengan.

Tobi? Dia sih ga usah di Tanya, dia 'kan 'si autis hyperaktif'.

"kok kalian semua capek sih, padahal 'kan blom jalan selangkah pun dari sini" kata 'Pein'.

"KITA CAPEK GARA-GARA NENANGIN ELO TAU!" teriak semuanya (- 'Pein')

"ehehe…maaf…" kata 'Pein' meminta maaf.

"huh, dasar… makanya kalo kesel kira-kira dong!" seru 'Naruto'.

"lah? Tadi 'kan gue marah bukan kesel" kata 'Pein'.

"UNSURNYA SAMA AJA BEGO!" teriak semuanya (- 'Pein').

"huh…" 'Pein' mendengus karna dirinya tersudut.

"osh! Sekarang kita ke si dukun aja!" seru Hidan semangat dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan semua orang yg sedang ngatur nafas (abis nahan Naruto & Kyuubi cuy!).

"eh, wooyy… tunggu!" teriak semuanya yg mulai nyusul Hidan.

**~~X~~**

"selamat datang~" sambut seorang pria yg menyambut mereka tepat di depan gerbang seuatu bangunan yg lumayan besar.

"oh, kamu asistennya ya? Dukunnya ada?" Tanya 'Naruto'.

"ya saya asistennya nama saya Akihiro Soda, salam kenal. Kalau kalian cari dukun, dukunnya ada di dalam. Mari ikut saya" kata Akihiro sambil menyuruh mereka mengikutinya.

"silakan masuk~" kata sang dukun.

"eh, dukunnya masih remaja, bro!" bisik 'Naruto' ke Hidan.

"iya, kayaknya umurnya baru 14/15 tahunan" balasnya berbisik.

"iya" balas 'Naruto'.

"umm… kami di sini mau minta tolong sama… er…" kata 'Pein' yg bingung mesti manggil apa.

"oh, ya! Namaku Shizuna, panggil aja Shizuna-chan" katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"ni dukun, aneh-aneh aja! Masa mau dipanggil dengan embel-embel –chan?" bisik Itachi ke Kisame.

"iya tuh" balasnya.

Mereka (baca : ItaKisa) pun asik berbisik-bisikan.

"eh, kalian jangan salah ya! Yg boleh manggil aku dengan –chan Cuma dia! (sambil nunjuk 'Naruto') dan kalian sisanya mesti manggil aku dengan –sama!" perintah+peringatan sang dukun.

"iya, iya…" kata semuanya dengan nada malas.

'nih dukun pilihkasih!' batin semuanya (- 'Naruto').

"jadi, ada masalah apa?" tanyanya sambil sesekali ngedeketin 'Naruto'.

'ukh… gawat! Kayaknya ni dukun naksir gue nih!' batin 'Naruto'.

"jadi kita…" kata 'Pein' mulai bercerita.

"hmm… jadi begitu…" ucap sang dukun pelan

"iya nih… jadi, apa kamu tau penawarnya?" kata 'Naruto'.

"tenang aja! Apapun akan aku lakukan utk kamu~" kata sang dukun.

'iihh~~' batin semuanya jijay ngeliat Shizuna deket n noel-noel si 'Naruto'.

"jadi?" Tanya semuanya dengan nada berat.

"tunggu bentar!" suruh sang dukun yg kembali duduk utk memulai ritualnya.

"*#!^$!&*#!&" ucap si dukun yg lg baca mantra gaje.

PUUHHH… si dukun nyembur Naruto sama Pein dengan air ramuan.

"eh, buset! Apa-apaan lo!" tuding 'Naruto' marah karna mukanya kena sembur.

"'kan aku mau nyembuhin kalian…" ucap sang dukun.

"huh…" dengus 'Pein' & 'Naruto' pelan.

"trus… bagaimana?" Tanya semuanya.

"…" hening.

**Five Minute Later**

"aaarrghhh!" teriak mereka berdua frustasi.

"dukun kampr*t! udh gue disembur sampe basah kuyup gini tapi ga ada hasilnya sama sekali!" teriak 'Naruto' kesal.

"iya nih! Dasar dukun gadungan!" teriak 'Pein' ga kalah keras.

Yupp… mereka ga berhasil disembuhin sama si dukun, dan alhasil mereka keluar dengan kesal. Sementara si dukun sedang terdiam meratapi kepergian 'Naruto'.

"kalo gini caranya kita mesti ke Orochimaru-sensei!" seru Konan.

"tapi…" ucap Naruto & Pein pelan.

"udahlah, daripada kalian terus begini! Ngerepotin kita tau!" kata Sasori.

"iya nih~~" ucap semuanya dengan wajah memelas.

"ok, ok baiklah…" kata 'Naruto' pasrah akan nasibnya.

"ayo kita balik lg ke sekolah!" seru Kakuzu.

**~~X~~**

"ada apa kalian berbondong-bondong kesini?" Tanya Orochimaru.

"sensei, ada yg harus kami bicarakan!" kata 'Naruto'.

"apa?" tanyanya lg.

"begini…" kata Pein & Naruto mulai bercerita.

"hmm… jadi begitu" kata Orochimaru sambil nyubit dagu.

"jadi gimana nih sensei!" Tanya 'Pein'.

"yaahh… sebenarnya aku sedang mengembangkan ramuan antidote-nya tapi belum selesai" kata Orochimaru panjang lebar tinggi -?-.

"ah, yg ini ya?" Tanya Tobi sambil ngambil ramuan berwarna ungu.

"oh, bukan itu-" belum sempat Orochimaru menyelesaikan kata-katanya, kaki kanan Tobi tersandung kaki kirinya dan jatuh bersama ramuan itu hingga ramuannya pecah.

DUUAARR

Ramuan itu meledak dan menghasilkan cahaya dan asap yg sama dengan waktu Pein dan Naruti dulu.

"Uhuk, uhuk…" semuanya terbatuk-batuk karna asap tadi.

"euhh… sebenarnya ramuan apa itu sesei?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yg beda.

"itu ramuan yg sama seperti ramuan yg menukar jiwa kalian itu" jawabnya dengan suara yg berbeda.

Asap pun mulai menghilang dan menampilkan sosok mereka masing-masing.

Akechi di tubuh Mizuki

Mizuki di tubuh Hitomi

Hitomi di tubuh Hidan

Hidan di tubuh Kakuzu

Kakuzu di tubuh Itachi

Itachi di tubuh Konan

Konan di tubuh Deidara

Deidara di tubuh Pein

Pein di tubuh Kisame

Kisame di tubuh Naruto

Naruto di tubuh Zetsu

Zetsu di tubuh Orochimaru

Orochimaru di tubuh Tobi

Tobi di tubuh Akechi

"AH… TUBUHKU!" teriak mereka menyadari tubuhnya tertukar.

"**TOBI!" **teriak semuanya (- Tobi) sambil ngejar dia (mereka tau kalo Tobi di tubuh Akechi karna keautisannya ga ilang).

**FIN**

**THE END**

Author : hahaha selesai, selesai! Ceritanya sengaja di tamatin di chapter ini soalnya besok udh masuk sekolah… hah… (nyesel).

Be Te We, thanks you buat para readers yg udah nyumbangin OC-nya! Tengkyu deh!


End file.
